The Legend of Mako: Book one-Fire Kingdom Predicate
by Albedo66
Summary: Set in an au time period this tale tells of two brothers and their struggle to right the wrongs of the past. Dragons have been used as instruments of war for so long, and Mako will try to be the first to unite the Kingdoms as Zuko had tried years ago. Can he prevail or are time's wounds too much for him to handle?
1. Chapter 1 The past recounted

**Authors note: **This is a Legend of Korra fan fic, my first, and takes places in an alternate universe where the dragons were not slain as they were. This is my idea and looks at the world differently, so the whole set up of the series has been changed and Republic City never happened. Little insight will be inserted here and there as to explain what happened during Aang's Avatar journey, though it is not the primary focus of the story. Another thing to note is that each nation is now a kingdom and the elements are only used on occasion instead of constantly. Also the stories main character is Mako, not Korra, so that is another thing that sets this apart from the Legend of Korra. It is still using the characters while some ocs of mine will be added to complicate things. I know this is a long authors note and for many this idea may seem absurd and not worth delving into further, still, for those that do I can promise an original take on a dragontastic tale.

The Legend of Mako

Book One

Fire Kingdom Predicate

CH.1: The past recounted

Mako stared off to the horizon, his right most boot up righted on a rock leaning at an angle, his hand resting on his knee. It was early in the morning and his black hair was blowing in the mild humid air that greeted his stern figure. Today was the day he would meet with the council of the Fire Kingdom to see if he was ready to have a dragon of his own. The council was quite stern in their choosing and he had been readying himself since the day it was announced. While the Dragons did indeed kill his parents, he harbored them no ill will for they were masters of fire, the element for which he majored in.

"Mako…there you are…been looking all over for you…" Bolin panted as he spotted his brother brooding off into the distance, again. Couldn't he choose a healthier thing to do like juggling?

"Bolin you know perfectly well I'm here everyday when the sun rises," Mako said not turning to address his hyper brother. Couldn't he find something more productive like…not talking?

"Oh, right, well anyway the Council sent me to find you," Bolin wiped at his brow as he walked over and shielded his eyes. "Dude…how can you stare into the sun and not be blinded?"

"I have trained my eyes to adjust to the radiance exhibiting from the sun," Mako said matter of factly, "it is something I feel will help me when my dragon is given to me."

"Dude…you are so going to pass!" Bolin yelled.

"Thanks bro," Mako grinned as he walked over to him, "you always know what to say. Look…I know it has been tough, me raising you and all-."

"Mako…we're brothers, it is natural for us to fight and argue. I'm sorry about running away to the Earth Kingdom-."

Mako shook his head as he clapped a hand on his shoulder, his amber eyes were sympathetic as he looked into his brother's, "it is behind us Bolin, besides, I should never have told you to go there because of one silly dispute. So what if you can't fire bend, it makes you unique, besides…you don't seem like the hot head type anyway."

Bolin laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I will be there the entire time…unless a pretty girl decides to ask me out, then I will need to go, ya know…duty calls and all."

Mako nodded his head. With this out of the way he followed Bolin down the tunnel leading to the Council. It was a short walk really seeing how they didn't have a lot of money to their name. Mako worked in flame control, keeping dragon breath from destroying property during training. It was a steady pay, but he still didn't get enough respect out of the elders because of his skill. He figured it was something to do with him being a threat to their name and power, though he never had any interest in their politics. Stopping as some firebenders passed by he noticed the disdain in their faces. These particular kids were around his age, but, due to their upbringing they believed anyone without parents knew no better then the average scum.

"Yeah you keep walking," Bolin shouted after them. It was only then that the ring leader of the group turned and shot a flame his way. "Whoa…I mean it…keep walking…Mako!"

Mako leapt in front of his brother and rose up his arms and with a sweep of his arms to the side he led the flames crashing into the wall. "Hey…if you got a problem…attack me."

"Hmph, your brother is an easier target. Why attack a fellow firebender…even if you are lower then scum." The boy wore a smirk as he led a hand through his long brown hair.

"Mako…he's not worth it," Bolin told his brother, even though he would love to give him a taste of gravel.

"You should count yourself lucky…cause if I weren't going to the Council now I would wipe that smirk right off that face of yours Yolin."

"Ohh…I'm so shaking in my boots, come along gang…lets leave the dragon lover alone." Yolin turned his back and stopped only to add fuel to the fire, "by the way…you won't be around to protect Bolin forever. I hear once you get your dragon until a bond is formed your with it 24/7. And you do know what will happen if he earthbends right?"

Mako shot a flame at Yolin but he simply raised a hand warded it off. Mako fumed where he stood but could do little but watch him and his posse walk off. Curling his fingers into his palm he sent two furied burst of flames into the wall. Shaking with his hate for Yolin he knew full well that he was right. Once a dragon was chosen the young one, as called by Dragon Elders, spent most of their days with the dragon to earn its trust. To not be with Bolin meant slips were more likely to occur, slips that if caught by someone high up would lead to unfavorable circumstances to the brothers.

"Ha…good riddance," Bolin grinned, "I would hate to see those fancy boots of yours shake in the first place. Can you believe him Mako? Mako?" Bolin's eyes turned to his brother who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Bolin…maybe I shouldn't go through with this," Mako laughed softly, "I mean chances of me being chosen are quite slim. I could always choose another profession-."

"Whoa dude…what are you talking about? Since we were little all you've ever talked about is training dragons, becoming one with them, to understand how they think. You can't let what Yolin said get you scared-."

"Bolin…you don't get it do you? Customs in the Fire Kingdom restrict other benders from using their powers inside the walls. You are an Earthbender, one tiny rock sent Yolin's way and you could very well be banished…forever. I promised to look out for you and how can I do that when you are outside these walls?" Mako stood before his brother, his voice was angry but his eyes were soft.

"Its not that bad Mako, I mean I can control myself…sure it is hard but so is life right? Why is everyone so tight about me bending anyway?"

Mako heaved a sigh and folded his arms, his back leaning against the wall as he collected himself. "You really don't remember do you? A long time ago, back when the nations were just that, Sozin craved power. He sought out the legendary dragons and learned their mighty bending, to be truly great was his goal. However the Dragons warned him that power tainted the soul and if one's soul became tainted it would very well spell doom to that person. Sozin did not listen and so the Dragons sought help from Avatar Roku. A battle resulted from neglect and betrayal and Sozin seemed near unstoppable, that is until the Dragons rose up to challenge Sozin. Sozin made an order to execute all the dragons, but the dragons did the ultimate act, one that severed its ties to the Fire Nation and so the dragons split up to go to each nation to lend aide.

"Around this time Avatar Aang disappeared from the world thus leading to a war of dragons and Nations. The Fire Nation naturally was stronger, with those dragons still on its side, and many lives were lost or imprisoned. Much later on after Sozin passed his son would pass on his skills of the dragons to his own sons, a new legacy of power was born. However Iroh resented using dragons as weapons and so Ozai imprisoned his own brother. Zuko, crown prince of the nation felt Iroh's imprisonment was wrong and so was challenged by his own father to Agni Kai. Zuko would not fight him and so was scarred physically and emotionally. Hearing of the Avatar's return he saw fit to free his brother and send him out with his son to kill or bring back the Avatar. Thus began a long and arduous travel full of finding one self and what true power was.

"Iroh at one point took Zuko to seek out the dragons, the wise ones of the past. It was there Zuko realized his true destiny. He would later seek out the Avatar and help him in his journey, though Ozai caught up to Iroh and in a ultimate fight slain Iroh, his own brother. Dragons of all four nations came together to fight Ozai with the combined effort of the Avatar now fully realized. Zuko confronted his sister who was ill and losing it and imprisoned her, though due to her failing health she was bedridden. Ozai was stripped of his power and Zuko naturally took the throne. The dragons of the Fire Nation seemed to do well with this new rule, until Azula recovered and told them how wrong it was. So what little peace there was ended leading to the dissolving of Nations to become Kingdoms. What ties we had to the former nations was severed and the hatred that stemmed from Ozai's reign emerged like a ghost out of the past."

"What of Zuko's family? Don't they still rule?" Bolin asked as he placed his hand on his chin, having taken a seat while Mako recounted the past in full detail.

"I have no idea. I do know Zuko died with a tear in his eye, likely because of the dream of seeing the nations out of this frivolous war lasted so shortly. Look bro, we can't be separated, so promise me you will hold yourself in check…until I have my dragon?"

Bolin sighed, he was asking him a lot, but at the same time Mako always had his best interests at heart. "Alright Mako…hey what time is it anyway?"

"Oh no…my hearing." Mako bolted up as he raced down the hall. Coming to the end of the tunnel he caught the turning heads of all the council elders. "Ah hey…did I miss anything?"

**Authors note: **So this is the first chapter. Hopefully the history can be understood; I tried to go about it in a way that separated it from other incarnations and all. I know there are plenty of gaps in the story, like of Aang's friends, his relationship with Katara, everyone's relationships in general, still the main focus is on the dragons. Mako has arrived to his hearing to see if he is fit to be given a chance with a dragon, though will his late appearance stem a lack of fairness? We shall see as the story continues.


	2. Chapter 2 Mako in the heat of it all

**Authors note: **Here it is chapter two. Hope you enjoy

CHAPTER TWO: Mako in the heat of it all

"Mako…you are late." The gravel tone voice of the grand elder said, his wrinkled hands set over one another. His dark eyes stared at the youth with little amusement for having taken up their valued time.

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry about that…kinda caught up in telling my brother about the history of the Fire Kingdom," Mako said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Could you not have done that at a later time?" The female elder said. She was the only one of her sex at the council and that was primarily associated with the fact that male dominancy was a ruling factor since the days of Sozin. Looking over at Mako she found little sympathy for the lad.

"Yes, I very well could have, but you see-."

"Enough excuses," the Council grand elder spoke, his tone cutting through any further interruptions from Mako's behalf. "Mako…why is it you wish to train dragons, to be one with them, to know everything there is about them?"

Mako took a breath, much like he did before firebending, and as he took in each face he read their studying movements. They want me to fail, he thought, no…they already know I have failed and no matter what I say they will ridicule me and crush me in an instant. Once he was ready he threw his arm out. "I know what you think of me. You believe that without the right parenting a kid my age could very well walk on the path of disobedience and that would be weighed against me. I will have you know I have a steady job and have kept my brother safe all these years. I have dreamt of working with dragons, better understanding them my entire life. I have memorized what I would say before you, but now I realize that is just something to appease you. If I am chosen to have my very own dragon I will never run it wrong or set it astray, I will keep it obedient and be like a brother to it…like I've been to my own brother these long years. Judge me if you want, sentence me to long days of dragon duty pick up, I am done living my life in fear of you."

"I think this is going good…don't you?" Bolin asked the girl next to him.

"Are you talking to me? Cause all I hear is your Earthbending gravel tearing up my eardrum." The girl said dismissively.

"Do you want me to say it louder?" Bolin smiled but was given the cold shoulder and sighed. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to look on the bright side of things…he always got burned in the end. Looking out at his brother he could tell he was burning as well due to the scolding eyes of the Elders surrounding him.

The Grand Elder fumed through his nostrils as he gazed down at the youth. "Is this really what you want to say? Surely such disobedience and disrespect would be far more suited to the ground you walk rather then addressed to your Elders?"

"If you were really my Elders…don't you think you would've looked out for me and my brother more…instead of sending your grandchild Yolin to bully us? What about you council member Josin, did you not once offer aide to my brother when he had trouble with a chore?"

Josin remained quiet, but her face betrayed her as she looked to the side. She had indeed turned away when Bolin had asked her for help, like taming a fire or getting to an elevated point due to prohibition of his bending. Heaving a heavy hearted breath she cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should give Mako a trial."

Gasps and whispers ran rampant through the assembly room as Josin's words echoed in their minds. The Grand Elder huffed and drew in air through his nostrils, he very well intended to deal with Mako himself but upon realizing that Mako's words stirred Josin he held back.

"Very well Mako. Though this is a pass or fail trial, so in other words should you fail…you shall be deemed unfit to partner with a dragon and all further attempts will be shot down."

"I am ready," Mako bowed. Inside he was freaking out. A trial had only been given out once before…and the person was badly scarred from all the burning. His tissue had yet to recover and Mako could barely recognize him if not for his lopsided grin. Most people either failed or passed, and that all happened in that very room he held his breath in.

"There is cave close to the border of the Fire Kingdom known as Fire Boulder Hill. Most of the hill is lit in flame and the sole occupant of the cave is a dragon of most heavy temperament. If you can quell the flames, tame the Dragon, you shall be given a Dragon. You must do this alone…any help from anyone counts as immediate failure, am I understood young Mako?" The Grand Elder stared him down, though the youth's amber eyes remained unblinking, making him sweat.

"I won't let the council regret its decision." Mako bowed once more before departing for the nearest exit.

"I already regret it," the Grand Elder shook his head.

"Whoa Mako…do you realize what you have been set up to do?" Bolin stopped his brother short of leaving. "No one has ever been able to quell that hot heads flames…not even the Grand Elder-."

"Guess there is a first time for everything, and I intend to be the first one," Mako grinned as he moved forward, but he still noticed Bolin's tight hold.

"Bro, normally I'm cool with you throwing your life on the line, heck any chance I can I join ya, but this is serious. I know I'm your younger brother, but this-."

"I don't need your permission or your help on this Bolin…I need to do this on my own. I need to prove myself…and that's all there is to it." Shrugging off his grip he walked out of there. I am sorry Bolin, he thought as he built up into a jog, but someday you will understand.

Making it out of the Council Assembly Chambers he shielded his eyes from the forthcoming sunlight. Most of the Kingdom was set on their daily chores and activities to take much notice of him, however, as he turned to make his way to the exit murmurs rolled off everyone's lips. Mako paid no heed as he was set on his task, and his task alone. A strong humid heat stung his face and he whipped his red scarf close around his mouth as sand came his way. The hills were practically barren of any life except for the single rose that blew resiliently in the wind. For the longest while the hill ascended and Mako had to fight to keep his balance from being pushed back down. His eyes were getting moist and any flames he produced to boost him up were expelled.

"No one said this would be easy…focus Mako," he told himself, working on the end game where he would have a dragon and finally some respect. A loud roar filled his ears and heart with dread and suddenly a great burst of flames raced down to greet him. "Great balls of…augh!"

Mako tried to quell the flames but they seared his skin. Manuevering short of burning to death he rested off to the side, his breath labored for the dryness of his throat. These were some of the strongest flames he had ever to contend with in his life, and that was saying a lot dealing with dragons on a daily basis. He had witnessed some of the power of the Grand Council Leader before, still, with all that power over flames this Dragon had him beat. The stories of him with his robes aflame and his head bent down in defeat seemed to not be skipped on in detail.

"Breathe in…breathe out…let the flame burn until it encircles your entire being." It was the Firebender chant he learned when he was little. Basically every Firebender had a flame inside them, the more control the Firebender had the more the flame would encompass one's being and more control could be exhibited over coming flames and the ability to send out flames at their calling.

Even now as he stood and approached the middle of the road he stared straight on. The dragon roared again and the flames shot out at a fast pace. Holding out his hands he summoned the flame within and spread the flames outwards. The flames lit up the hillside in a blaze and as he stood there still he wore a smirk.

"Is that all you got?" He found himself saying. Soon enough though the Dragon responded to his words; more flames shot out then before. Instead of chopping the flames apart he began to spin along moving between the flames. Reaching a wave of flames he leaped over them and ran his hands along the surface bringing them overhead. Soon as a wall of flame came at him he flung the flames through the center of it. Spinning through he made sure the wall didn't close around him and as he landed on the other side he was before the Dragon Cave.

Standing up from the crouch he held up a flame in his open palm to light the way. The deep dissatisfied rumble from up ahead indicated the Dragon's foul mood. He was on his guard even as the light began to fade away from the entrance. From this point on his evasion would be cut down and everything demanded he pay close attention to the Dragon's body language. The crunch he heard were from skulls long since roasted and the rotten smell was from left over pickings from the Dragon's last meal. Mako's flame died down as he soon spotted the Dragon nested around some very old relics. There was a statue of Zuko and even one from the day of Sozin. Swallowing nervously he saw the nostrils flare from the Dragon, almost similar to that of the Grand Council Leader.

"I smell your fear Firebender," the Dragon huffed, "speak now or be my next meal."

"My name is Mako. I come from the Council Assembly Chambers where I was tasked with quelling the flames and taming you." Mako did not tremble and even as the face loomed before him he set his feet to stone.

The Dragon sniffed him and wore a smirk. "You speak the truth. However note I shall not allow quelling of my flames, nor shall I allow one so young as yourself to tame me. I am an Ancient, one of the few Dragons alive who can tell of Sozin's uprising and the war of dragons. For you to make it this far…I am impressed…but that is it."

Mako lowered his scarf and spread out his arms. "I am honored to be in the presence of one so revered as you. You are one of the original Firebender of legend, the Ancient who were all but extinct in our records. However I shall not leave…even if my chances of convincing you are slim to moot."

"You are a stubborn one you are," the Dragon noted with disdain, "if you will not leave alive…then you shall not leave at all!" The Dragon rushed forward with his jaw spread wide, his long row of teeth sharp and jagged.

Mako anticipated this move, for he knew that Dragons were far more stubborn when they were holed up then out and about. Dragon lore told of such Dragons as this one that when cornered they tended to only have movement in their neck. To freely move about would mean a cave in…and that was pretty much a death move on their part. Mako dodged his attack and as he leaped up he brought a fire kick descending fast upon his head.

"Ugh!" The Dragon grunted as his jaw was forced close. Glaring at the youth he inhaled air before readying a fast rush of flame.

"Here we go again," Mako sighed. Remembering his trip up he spread his arms out and as the flames encompassed his entire being he sent the flames against the cave wall. It was a struggle as the sweat slid down his face, but he knew the pain of not training a dragon would hurt far more.

"What do you hope to achieve by this? You surely do not think you can best me by Firebending my attacks? My own endurance beats yours ten over plus my surroundings have me in favorable odds. Ha, look at you, you're a pathetic excuse for a human being if ever I saw one." The Dragon saw no tears, no sign of giving in, it pondered on its words but found them hurtful and direct.

"What you have said…is not something I haven't heard before. When my parents died most in the Fire Kingdom didn't so much as lift a finger, they figured someone would adopt us or would opt to seeing placing from the Council itself. I chose to raise my brother by myself, remembering that my parents had placed their trust in us being together, that I look out for him no matter what. I showed everyone wrong, and they still looked down us, seeing me as no more of a role model then a person without bending. Yes he Earthbends, so what of it? He is my flesh and blood, the only family I have left, I don't care if I have a lowly job, nor do I care if the Elders send their own kin to harass us, I only care about coming home to my brother, hearing his oftentimes humorous jokes and knowing he is safe. You want to stop me…then do it by showing me what you are all about…not these shoddy half retired tricks."

The Dragon was startled by the backbone this kid had. No one had ever done this…not in a long while that is. Raising its head he clawed at the earth and swung his tail behind him kicking up dirt. A wry smile was on his face as he stared into his face, the face of his challenger. "Be careful what you wish for…you just may receive it."

Mako laughed and prepared himself. What was he going to do? Would he fire fast bursts, wall of flame, waves, or even the dreaded slow burn? He racked his brain but knew that if he was indeed facing an Ancient he would not survive this. To have made it this far, well, for it to end now the only regret he had was leaving Bolin behind in a Kingdom filled with so much hate. Someday he wanted to change all that, bring about the change that Zuko had held for such a short while. This world was filled with hate and prejudice, something that needed to end for them to truly move on into the next chapter.

The Dragon filled the cave with a dust cover as he listened to his foe. His movements were little which made this easier on this part. He had only done this one once before and it cleared an entire valley. It was the ancient firebending technique where one put their very life on the line, it would exhaust him terribly, but, he was not holding anything back.

Shielding his eyes he was about to form a wall of fire when he fell to one knee. I'm too tired to move, he thought, I used up too much stamina on the way up…so…that was his plan all along. Heh…clever move. Mako saw a huge fire blast heading his way, a single tear fell down his face as he braced himself for the end, his only words were lost in the large howl. "I'm sorry bro…looks like you're on your own now…" All he saw then was a fury of red…and the sound of earth crashing all around.

**Authors note: **I know, I tend to end in cliffhangers, but wow what hot action huh? Going toe to toe with a dragon and actually conversing. Is this truly the end for Mako? Is his legend about to fall short of ever accomplishing what he hopes to?


	3. Chapter 3 Brothers in Earth and Fire

**Authors note: **Hope I didn't keep you, here is chapter three.

CHAPTER THREE: Brothers in Earth and Fire

"Mako!" Bolin Earthbended before his brother; shielding him from the resounding blast. His knees buckled as he held up the wall long as he could.

Mako opened his eyes when he thought he heard his brother's voice, no sooner had he done so that he found his idiot brother there. "Bolin…what are you doing-?"

"I am doing what you have done for me my entire life bro. I couldn't just let that mean Dragon dust you and extinguish the flame of your yet brilliance. Sure I'm technically setting myself up for banishment, but hey, there are far worse things right?"

"Actually there isn't," Mako sighed, "well…for us anyway." Mako tried to get up but found he was still too drained.

"I got this bro…you rest up and catch your breath. Now…fill me in on this dusty remnant of, er, oldness?" Bolin had no clue how to identity a class of dragon or determine its age, all he knew was they had bad breath.

"He is an ancient, which means he predates a lot of stuff we know about the original Firebenders of lore. Much of his attacks come in patterns, like waves, bursts, walls, even slow burns like you saw, though he maybe too drained to pull that off for a while. Most importantly is his snapping movements, they often come when you are too close."

"So…basically fire and teeth huh? I remember our sparring session's bro, you know, the ones we did in private, I got this." Bolin rolled his head and scattered the wall seeing the Dragon looming in for a snap. "You're not getting a taste of Bolin, oh yeah, bring it!"

"I take it this is your brother?" The Dragon mused as he snapped at the kid.

"Yeah…this is my brother," Mako sighed.

Bolin sent a rising punch of earth up into the Dragon's jaw and followed with two rocks spinning into its face repeatedly.

"Grrrrrr!" The Dragon was sent retreating back into the cave as he felt the pain ebbing from the attacks. Trying to steady himself he saw the youth floating on an earth mound.

"Had enough wrinkly ancient of doom? What…I'm running out of titles." Bolin laughed uneasily and then saw the Dragon sending a wall of flame at him. Bringing up an earth wall to protect himself he saw the dragon's tail pierce through.

"Enough with your spouting…time to die!" The Dragon sent his tail to pierce through his heart; a quick and merciless death is what he deserved.

"Bolin!" Mako yelled, but he couldn't do anything but watch helplessly.

"I'm not out yet bro!" Bolin formed rock armor and took the brute attack with a grunt. Lucky for him this cave was his specialty. Grabbing hold of his tail he brought his elbow down and then sent a rock fist out sending the bit covering his fist directly at his face.

"What the-!" The Dragon took the punch and found gravity not his friend in this time of need as he felt his head hit the floor.

Bolin landed down with a thud and noticed the tail had pierced his armor. It didn't seem to go in too deep and as he heard his brother he decided now was not the time to tell Mako.

"Bro…that was amazing…and quite reckless of you. I could've sworn his tail would…it doesn't matter; the important thing is you're alright. Can you move?" Mako leant out an arm and his brother took it.

"Yeah…never better…" Bolin laughed loudly. Of course that was a bold faced lie…which made him hurt worse than he actually was. If he told him now, all he would think about was taking care of him, and then he would only regret it because then he would miss out on training his dragon. No, what mattered now was Mako getting what he wanted out of life. "Mako…this Dragon is too stubborn to train…didn't you see it ready to kill you?"

"Yeah…I also saw it accept me then. A Dragon only accepts someone when they have performed the right of the ancient, a move few have seen, and those who see it…either die or live. True had you not came I would've died…but…even now surviving as I have…he cannot take back what he did."

"Whoa…that is deep. So…what does that mean exactly on task level wise?" Bolin stared over at the Dragon.

"Well…I trained him to accept me…though that doesn't mean he won't be shooting more flames down. I need him to stop in order to quell the flames." Mako took a breath and readied himself as he approached closer.

"H-Hey…do you think that is a good idea? What if he tries to eat you?" Bolin tried to move but found the pain shooting. "But hey…who am I to stop you…you do what must be done bro."

"Ah…thanks. I know he won't eat me though, and you know why?" He asked not bothering to slow his pace.

"Um, because he has a full stomach, oh wait…he has no appetite for overprotective brothers who refuse to let their own brother go out on a date with a really hot chick?"

"The Dragon hasn't ate in a while…and last time I checked the only chick to ask you out was set to humiliate you and make you Earthbend after she broke your heart. Oh and you still owe me a thank you for that." Mako shook his head.

"Yeah, well, she was really hot." Bolin pouted.

"Do you intend to kill me now Mako?" The Dragon asked lifting its heavy head. He was exhausted beyond compare…and this youth could easily take his heart and parade it to the Council and finally get accepted.

"What makes you think I will kill you?" Mako asked uneasily. The very concept of killing another, especially a dragon, was appalling at best.

"I assume that is why Grand Council Leader Eric sent you here. To quell the flames, do you know what that means?" The Dragon studied Mako and found his hesitancy understanding.

"To quell the flames, well, I assumed it had to do with the flames shooting down and the hill on fire where no life grows." What did this have to do with anything? It was only a moment but he saw the Dragon ready to swipe at him.

"Not this again…ugh…" Bolin fell to one as he was still too wounded to save Mako.

Mako held up his arm to at least ward off the attack, but, instead the Dragon merely brought a claw up to his chin. Breathing fast he found his eyes drawn to the emerald green of the Dragon. For the first time he noticed the fading color in his scales and how his whiskers were quite white. There was also another aging factor he had failed to notice, it was the teeth, they were quite yellow and his breath stank worse then Bolin's after eating at the all you can eat Fire Kingdom hot spot.

"To quell the flames…means to kill the beast…me." He lowered his claw as he pointed right at his very own chest.

"No…that can't be…he would never…" Mako stared over at Bolin and then back at the Dragon.

"The Grand Council Man, head of the Fire Kingdom, wanted Mako to kill you? But wait that makes no sense, I thought Dragons were our allies?" Bolin held his head confused.

"We were allies, once a long time ago. However our allegiance to the Fire Kingdom has become a bit strained over the years due to questioning judgment from the Council. Zuko was kind and generous, never questioned our leaving and coming and would reward us for our efforts in helping sustain order where needed. However as new rule came and Azula enforced her orders on us, we could not refuse for she still held a title in the royal chain. The Council was always working behind the scenes, eager to usurp and to gain a vantage point of untouchable nature. Zuko's very offspring stood no chance in challenging the Council and were either banished or blended into society, hardly recognizable due to their appearances. Yes we Dragons play a part in what befell those in this Kingdom, but, we are also victims of the twisted words and binding contracts your kind has made.

"I was once the Dragon of Grand Council Leader Eric." He let this sink in as he watched the two, the younger of the two seemed awfully quiet.

"How can that be? You are viewed as a threat…no one would treat their Dragon-."

"Ah…but you mistake Eric for a caring individual, one who would put the safety of his people over his. He views me still as a threat. It is laughable but there was once good in that man, full of hopes and dreams. However like all sad stories his was full of loss and hurt and to fill that void he was eager to see a swift change run rampant through the Kingdom. I tried to stop him, as his Dragon, but he was lost to all reason and I was imprisoned in this cave."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Mako questioned. He wanted a Dragon so badly…and yet this entire tale was making him question that very decision…again.

"It is…complicated. If you should still wish to be a Dragon tamer after all this, perhaps somewhere down the road you will understand. I have been here a long time…and my time is nearly up. Question now young Mako is…what do you do with this information?"

"Yeah bro…this is incriminating to the Council leader and could really shake up the way the Kingdom is run. We could see some actual good-."

"We're not saying anything Bolin," Mako closed his eyes as he read his heart's desire. Above everything he wanted to train a Dragon…even if that meant Eric continued to scrutinize him.

"Whoa…you can't be serious…can you? This jerk has been pushing your buttons since the day you chose to raise me on your own, he sent you up here to take care of his dirty work, don't get me wrong I'm glad you didn't kill old smelly, but letting Eric run things-."

"This is the way it has to be Bolin!" Mako turned on his brother, his body language saying what his mind told him. "Even should we tell Eric, he would deny it, and then he would separate us for good, and then where would that leave us? For now we have to keep our distance, wait for the opportune moment, not any sooner…got it?"

Bolin looked away but knew his brother was quite stubborn when his mind was set. Heaving a sigh he folded his arms. "Fine…but I'm not liking it any."

"What if Eric comes to see if I did you in?" Mako asked. Looking up at the Ancient he found what he believed to be a smirk on his lips.

"There are more ways to frighten a man then just flames," he snickered. Bowing his head he looked at him. "You will make a fine tamer of Dragons Mako, this I have no doubt, but be wary of Eric. He will be keeping a closer eye on you then before…and should he catch news of your deceit you may very well lose that which you hold close to you dearest."

"I will. Oh, um, do you have a name? Calling you Dragon, Ancient, or whatever nickname my brother gives you just doesn't seem satisfying."

The Dragon scratched his chin and gave a light laugh. "You may call me Arlen."

Mako smiled as he nodded his head. Leading the way out he marched down the hillside, much of the walk was done in silence as Bolin seemed caught in thought. He himself had a lot riding on his mind; much of it had to do with Eric and his motives. What was his endgame? It continued to ring through his brain even as he stood before the Council.

"The flames have stopped coming out…has the deed been carried out?" Eric inquired.

Mako took a breath before meeting his steady gaze. "Yes…the flames indeed have been quelled."

Shocked murmurs went around the Assembly gathered but Eric seemed to be the only one quiet. He was analyzing if there was indeed truth in his words, but apparently Mako seemed genuine, the real deal. This would bear further investigation, but as he took up his gavel he smashed it down silencing all protests and confusion. "Very well Mako…we of the Council recognize you and you may now train a Dragon. We will be keeping a close eye on you from now on Mako. And we hope to see great things from you."

"Thank you…all of you. I know this decision was not easy, so I won't let any of you down." Mako bowed and as he headed for the door he could still feel Eric's gaze on him. Now the hard part began.

**Authors note: **Quite a gripping tale and Mako is one of the few who have trained an Ancient and had them recognize him. However now the real trial begins. How grave are the wounds that Bolin received? What is Eric's Endgame? And is Mako ready to train a Dragon given the weight of Eric's words? Hope you stay tuned and find out.


End file.
